Image
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Image is everything, perfection is key. A girl who's mother left behind a legacy struggles to see reality, struggles to understand the truth. Is beauty really only seen on the outside? Our strawberry helps her find the answer. Ichihime/Au
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

I know, I am working on many other fics, BUT I love multitasking! And I'll get to updating them all this week! Writers block.. hehe..

This is a new story I'm working on, I wanted to stay original but wasn't sure what to write about. Thinking, I was brought back to how our society views things, different aspects. From clothing, to money, to how a woman should 'look'. My school finished recently but one of the projects we had to work on was what our view on society was and if we agreed with everything society does. So I wrote it on how society 'views' woman. From how they bash celebrities to what the 'ideal' woman should look like. What I found online upset me. But anyways, before I go on a rant on feminism (well I kind of am a feminist but not really, its complicated) so yeah, I kind of incorporated that into this story.

In this case I apologize if charactars are OCC, I am trying to keep them original so please point that out if they are. Au, because I love them. And Orihime will stand as the woman society is trying to change. I'm making this a romance (Ichihime ;)) and have many ideas regarding that. Enjoy!

**CHP 1**

**Image **

Its cold, the ground slightly damp from the night before.

Feeling the cool cement under me, a few goose bumps rise upon my pale skin.

The sun is nowhere in sight, hidden behind the mist of clouds up in the sky.

The inky green leaves upon the colossal trees are swaying in rhythmic motions, due in appreciation of the wind.

While the breeze knots my auburn hair, I sit on the floor, tense and in tears that refused to stay put, the grip on the frilly end of my dress tightening.

Trembling, I felt a large hand gently caress my shoulder, without needing the act of thought, I relax.

As a smile finds its way on to my face, I think back to that day.

The weather was entirely different.

It was warm, bright, sunny, _soothing._

I was not staring at wilting flowers but a white wall, filled with pictures of a young beautiful auburn haired woman smiling, laughing, dancing, posing in her marry way.

She had naturally curly short auburn locks, an attractive thin frame.

Her hair like a bouquet of Orange Cream Dahlias, California Poppies, and Klondike Cosmos. The different shades of gold and burnt auburn crisp standing out in each frame.

Her smile alone could not be compared to a million voltages of light, let alone the sun.

Even with the shutters closed in the large, empty room, the photos stood out as millions of stars in the cool dark night.

As a speck of light made its way through, dawn approached.

It was impossible to move away from the expensively framed photos.

With silvery grey eyes, more captivating than a play storm shaped on broad way, the same mantra roared in my head.

_Beautiful, perfect, flawless, a real lady at every angle. _

One of her photos alone backed up the saying a picture is worth a thousand words.

After what felt like an eternity, I continued my way.

I participate in the same routine, everyday.

Walking past her photos brings feelings and thoughts to the surface of my mind.

I'm not sure if they're more pleasant or destructive.

My steps bring me closer to the hall, a loving voice echoed from the living room.

I halted as a memory swarmed through the depths of my mind.

"_I really loved her," the blonde beauty wiped away a lone tear. _

"_I know," I mumbled, my face clear of emotion. _

"_She was amazing perfect, kind, funny, smart… She w-was perfect at everything she did. Loved by everyone," the blonde smirked. "She was a dreamer and followed her dreams." Raising her teary blue eyes, she looked up at me and flashed a sad smile._

"_When she found out about you, she was so exited. I remember she wouldn't stop talking about it for days." The taller female stifled a giggle, the tears falling freely._

_I didn't respond. _

"_We were always so close, even with the distance and our lives; we'd talk on the phone for hours! Gin would get so upset, said I was replacing him, my husband, with my baby sister." I couldn't tell if the tears were from laughing or from pain. "I-I wish she was there when-," she stopped, choking midsentence. _

"_She was young, too young," she stuttered out breaking apart before me. _

_Getting up, I slowly walked over to her. Bending down, I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back._

_I felt the collar of my shirt grow damp with her tears, I said nothing._

_I tried to shelter her, from the memories, they were bringing her pain. _

_From the pictures on the wall._

_The white wall with hundreds of photos of the beautiful girl._

_Framed photos, memories, of the auburn haired beauty who had brought a smile to so many people faces. _

_The auburn haired young woman who had impacted so many lives, made so many people happy. _

_The one female in the world who's face alone defined perfection. _

_I didn't say a word the rest of the day. _

"Oh Gin! The premier last night was wonderful!" The blonde beauty walked up to her husband, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Thanks Doll, ya know I try," the tall silver haired man grabbed his wife around her waist, pulling her close.

"Gross," a young boy with matching silver hair commented walking past them.

"Toshiro! Good morning!" The blonde beauty stepped out of her husbands hold, as the older man frowned, his wife made her way to the little boy.

"Rangiku, you just ruined the moment," the man mumbled.

Stepping from behind the door frame, I felt as if I was intruding.

"Hey there princess," the man's frowned turned in to a grin.

"Morning uncle Gin!" I plaster a smile on my face and approach the silver haired man.

"I hope you're exited, itsa big day for you and Toshiro!" Gin gave his niece a hug.

"I'm nervous and I know Toshiro will do amazing! But congratulations, the premier last night was awesome!" Gin is a movie director, had been in the business even before he met his wife, my aunt Rangiku. His ninth movie premiered last night, already making thousands of dollars.

"Good morning Hime! What would you like for breakfast, you get to pick today!" Aunt Rangiku winked at me.

"I-I'm not that hungry, thank you though!" I saw her frown, but shrugged it off.

"Orihime, you have to eat," she scolded.

"But I have butterflies taking up the space in my tummy," which wasn't a lie.

"Alright, but take a snack with you." Aunt Rangiku instructed, bagging a handful of grapes and grabbing a tangerine from the fridge, she made her way towards me.

"Thank you," I said to her as I grabbed the snack, giving her a hug, she kissed my forehead.

"Good luck honey, they'll love you!"

"Thank you," I whispered, praying they do.

"Toshiro has a soccer game today, championships, I'm sorry we won't be there today! Would you like us to drop by after?" Aunt Rangiku questioned me. I saw she was torn that she had to make this decision, but I refused to let her even think she could miss my little cousins soccer game over a proposal.

It wasn't even a done deal.

"It's completely fine! Toshiro needs you guys," I whispered to her. The smaller boy was only a few feet away and was already glaring at us.

"Morning Shiro and good luck!" I walked over to him, giving the hug of a lifetime.

"O-Ori- Ca-Can't b-bree," he choked out.

"Sorry!" I took a few steps back.

He lifted his gaze and drilled his glare at me, I felt even worse and looked down. Softening his eyes and sighing, Toshiro continued.

"It's alright," he mumbled. But, I still heard. I smiled up at him and in response the frown on his face lightened.

"Good luck to you too, I don't know why you're so nervous, you'll do fine."

"Hopefully!"

Looking at the time is saw my appointment was real soon. "I have to go now you guys see you later!" With one last wave, I made my way out.

Throughout my life time, I had done a few shoots in regards of the modeling agency. I knew the only reason I even had that opportunity was because of my uncle Gin and my mom.

Uncle Gin is known in the movie industry, very well actually. Mother, she's a slightly different story.

Texting my manager once more, I told her I would meet her in the hotel where they were recruiting 'new model faces'. It was only a few streets from my house, but I still had to take a car ride. With my chauffeur waiting in the garage, I lifted up my black hood and hopped into the car. Pulling out, a group of paparazzi bombarded us with pictures. Sighing, I pulled the hood closer. Mother left behind a legacy as uncle Gin and Toshiro already had there own. This was an everyday thing for us and I tried to stay away from the cameras. It was quiet upsetting and I had no privacy at all. But I wouldn't allow that to come in between my dreams.

I've worked for a few small modeling agencies when I was younger, but stopped. For some reason, I had always loved it. It was something I was good at, posing and pretending to be someone else. I had the opportunity to dress in the latest fashions and get paid. The camera would always acknowledge me, it gave me the feeling that I was worth something. I was given the opportunity to build my own legacy, not stand behind my families.

Recently, I wanted to make a comeback.

My dream is to walk down a runway; I want to reach that dream.

Finally nearing the building, I had a smile on my face that caused my cheeks to hurt, but I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tired. This is my opportunity; I'm going to take hold of it. Just like Uncle Gin did directing, like Aunt Rangiku did with raising a family, like Toshiro did with soccer, like mother did with her life.

I tensed with my last thought, but that didn't stop me. I continued walking, didn't look back once.

Opening the large glass door, I saw my manager waiting for me by the check in.

"Nel!" I ran over to her.

"Orihime, it's so nice to see you!" She gave me a much needed hug.

"You too," I smiled up at her. Nel, also a close family friend, was only a few years older then me. At the age of twenty three, she is one of the most successful women I know. She's an actor and had been a model for more than half her life, when she found out I wanted to follow in those steps (the modeling part), she proposed to be my manager since she knew the system like the back of her hand.

I couldn't say no.

Beaming at the taller woman, she hugged me once more.

"You will do amazing; you don't need it but let's brush some makeup on you and kick you out there!" She grabbed my hand and led me.

"Thanks Nel," I responded.

After sitting in an uncomfortable chair for a few minutes as a thin blonde did my makeup, I ended up changing into a ball dress a few minutes later.

I am to pose and have a few shots taken in front of a camera, nothing new to me. But there are a group of people who will be giving me a number out of ten on how well the shots came and give me the results there. I would find out if I'm worth it today, if I can make it in the business. This was my moment and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

Now standing in a line waiting for my name to be called as Nel gave me important pointers, she squeezed my hand.

"I'll be waiting right outside that door for you! And remember just be you, relax. This is not your only opportunity to get your name out there!" She reassured me.

But I knew it was a lie.

Some of the greatest supermodels are in the room, to judge me on how well I am. The greatest photographers, sponsors, and owners of brands, all here to tell me if I could ever make it in the business.

Taking a deep breathe, I looked around at the other models. Some just as nervous, most neutral and calm. Confident, they new they would make it.

I didn't.

They were taller then me, by just a few inches. Skinnier then me for sure, I suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Miss. Inoue?" An older woman called me, clipboard in hand.

Nodding at Nel, I followed her.

"Oh! Wow! It's so nice to meet you; I used to be such a big fan of your mothers!"

_Of course you were. _

"I-I'm sorry, you must be-" I attempted to stop her kindly half way through her sentence, I'm on the verge of having a breakdown, I didn't feel like talking about my personal life with a stranger minutes before I do so.

"Thank you! I get that a lot," I smiled but it came out more of a grimace. She got the point and wasn't offended. _Good._ Although I did feel guilty, I'm sure she knew what I was going through right now.

Approaching a door and stopping she wished me good luck before I walked in. Thanking her, I made my way to the stage where I would get my pictures taken in front of a very successful group of individuals. Although I was terrified, I made sure I didn't show it. I was to have five pictures taken, Nel told me which poses to make. With a serious face, I gave it my all. Five snaps later, I made my way to the group sitting by a table, there eyes scanning me, judging.

One lady was kind enough to smile at me, "Hello! What is your name?" She asked looking at the clip board in her hand.

"O-Orihime Inoue," I wasn't supposed to stutter.

_Oh no. _

"Inoue? Like Naomi Inoue?" She further questioned. _Mother. _I frowned, I don't want there decision to be weighted by the fact Naomi was my mother. But we were in a professional surrounding, so I knew they would be up front with me.

"Yes," I responded. The woman nodded, a ghost of a smile on her face. From there reactions, the others were not impacted by the statement, bringing a smile back to my face.

"What department are you trying out for?" A male questioned this time.

"The New Models Industry." I said, finally finding my confidence.

"Really, not plus size?" I heard another man mumble, quickly writing something down on his clip board. I tried to not let the comment impact me.

After the group looked over my photos and whispered to each other, I awkwardly stood there.

"Alright Miss. Inoue, we will judge you based on your pictures **alone**. Not your family ties." She stated. "The models we higher normally are a little taller then you, instead of standing at five foot six, they range from five foot ten and up. On your file it says you weigh 126 pounds, also a little over what we normally higher. There are a few other things we could fix, minor flaws, but we won't worry about that for now. We appreciate your presence, but I would recommend working out and hiring a personal trainer. Your hairs a very unnatural color I see, different from what we normally higher in this department. A tan wouldn't hurt either." The older woman pointed out.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Inoue, I'm sure there are many other industries interested in your frame," the blonde that questioned me at first stated with a sad smile on her face, looking over at the older lady, she frowned.

I heard someone scoff, but shut that out too.

"Thank you," I managed to say with a stable voice.

Walking away, I went straight to the dressing room and changed. Biting my lip, I refused to cry.

Well here anyway.

Opening the doors and meeting Nel, I flashed a smile at her. I was going to tell her I didn't make it, but I didn't want her to feel bad. If she saw I was happy and okay about it, I knew she wouldn't make it a big deal. Taking another step, cameras began to flash.

_Paparazzi, here, now? Boy, is it my day. _

"Miss. Inoue, I here you're making a come back in the modeling industry? How did that go?" Was thrown at me numerous times.

Holding my hand, Nel walked past them like a bulldozer.

Finally reaching outside, I hopped into Nel's car.

She didn't even attempt to carefully drive away from the cameras flashing at her wind-shield, she just pressed her gas pedal.

Luckily, nobody was hurt.

"I'm sorry about that Hime, they just came out of no where!" Nel commented finally on the street, "So how'd it go! Tell me everything!" She winked at me.

I took a deep breathe and responded.

"They said no," I said just above a whisper, _not what I was aiming for. _"But it's alright! There are other chances," I added happier.

"Hime, I'm so sorry," Nel turned to me.

"Its fine and not your fault so don't apologize."  
She frowned at me.

"Nel, can I have a rain check on that lunch? Can you please take me home, I'm kind of tired."

"Of course honey."

"Thank you."

The rest of the ride was quiet, which I was very thankful for. Nel understood I didn't want to talk and I knew if I did, I would break down.

Finally reaching my home, I thanked Nel once more and stepped out of her car. Running inside since there were still a few paparazzi taking pictures and asking questions, I locked the door behind me. Taking the tangerine and grapes out of my bag, I stuck it back in our fridge and walked back to my room.

I had been homeschooled all my life and didn't have many friends, but I had a few. Checking my phone, I saw many texts asking how the modeling opportunity went. Passing by the white wall of pictures, I shut my phone off and slid to the ground. Finally allowing the tears to fall, I refused to cry in front of _her. _

Sloppily picking myself up, I moved to my bedroom and closed the door. Bending on my knees, I kneeled before my bed and pulled out an old box. Inside was a pile of magazines. Reaching for the first one, I began to flip through it and stopped at one page.

It was from an award ceremony I went to a few months ago, Gin invited us all to attend with him.

"_A dazzling Mrs. Rangiku Inoue-Ichimaru, wearing Terry Jon in ruby red. Her curves surreal!_

_And we move on to little Orihime Inoue, has large shoes to fill! We all know beautiful actor Naomi Inoue, RIP, who will always hold a special place in out hearts! Not choosing to follow her mother's footsteps, she stays out of the limelight. We know very little of her, she's very private reports say! Any ways, Naomi's daughter must've got the fathers looks, who's also to this day unknown. This little girls a mystery, but one thing we know is peach is not her color!"_

Placing the magazine on her bed, she picked up another one.

"_Rumors are escalating that Naomi Inoue's daughter, 'Hime', has gotten plastic surgery! Gasp! And she's only nineteen! We all know the perfect Naomi was only a C cup, the perfect size! And then we look at the daughter, breasts just a LITTLE too big…._

…_Her waists too tiny…_

…_Nose too pointy…_

…_Skins too pale…_

_...Lips too thin…_

…_Eyes too big…_

…_Hips not wide enough…_

…_Her big teeth…_

…_Is it just me or is her smile a little too wide? _

…_Bright colors are a no no for her…_

…_She wears too little male up! Talk about absurd!_

…_Talk about her feet, there huge! _

…_I'm not sure when the last time she got a hair cut was, but she should learn a few things from her mom's pictures!_

_Naomi is probably shaking her head in disappointment from heaven. _

After each word, my tears grew tenfold.

But I wasn't going to let this bring me down!

Too much.

Placing the magazines back in the box and sliding it under my bad, I moved to look at my self in the mirror.

Should I get a hair cut? I asked my self pulling up a strand.

No.

I refuse.

Because this is _me_.

And I am not my mother.

I frowned and fisted my hands.

I am **not **my mother, why don't people see that?

Great, now I'm crying harder.

Mother was strong.

And skinny.

And successful.

All the things I'm not.

* * *

What did you think, I would love to know! So with one of my other stories I did this type of thing (Forgot what its called) where I asked you guys for help. I have many ideas for this story but literally cant make up my mind, its frustrating. So this is where you wonderful people come in! **I would love to know your opinions on how I should introduce Ichigo. And what other pairings I should bring in. **

**a.) **Journalist. Struggling Writer.

**b.)** Famous Male model. (Should he be spoiled rich kid or kind? Mix of both?)

**c.) **Photographer, cause photographers are awesome (Famous, not famous?)

**d.) **Some dude and/or other

I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, THANK YOU!  
**Pairings!**

a.) none, just Ichihime

~Renruki

~Ginran

~Toshiro+Karin or Toshiro+Momo?

~Other

_More charactars from bleach which is owned by TITE KUBO will be introduced in later chapters._

**I'd love to know what you thought, but remember, I am also human, I have feelings too so please be nice :) **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers! Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter of this story, I'm so thankful for your support :D I hope you guys continue reading and enjoy, this chapters for all of you! I want to thank all those who've read, favorited, and followed! Your reviews really helped me form the plot of this story. A special thank you to **Saint Sita, guest, KazumaKaname, ShiroyukiHime, MasterQwertster, Hylla, pythagore29, Ichihime94, Temarixx, Triplet Ninja, broman2, and Asdf! **You are all just so kind and helpful and ah! I love you all!

Hopefully this chapter will also answer some of the questions you all asked:) If not please let me know!

Enjoy

previous chapter...

I am **not **my mother, why don't people see that?

Great, now I'm crying harder.

Mother was strong.

And skinny.

And successful.

All the things I'm not.

**CHP 2**

**Aftermath**

Wrapped in the pile of warm blankets upon my bed, I didn't want to wake up.

So I didn't.

Even after my family bombarded my door with knocks and kind words, at the end they practically threatened to break said door open.

But I didn't budge.

I needed to be alone.

For I failed, I probably disappointed them.

The thought had me crying harder.

X

X

X

I hadn't eaten anything all day but that didn't matter, I wasn't very hungry. Looking around my bedroom, I found the clock hanging limp against the wall.

_4:23 am _

Getting out of bed and taking a quick shower, I changed into black work out leggings that came to my knees and a baggy t-shirt. I desperately need a run; it always helped me happily dissolve my stress. Doing a once over in the mirror, I nodded in approval.

Gently walking across the room, I carefully opened my door. I am a very clumsy person and it was still very early in the morning, I wouldn't want to wake my family up and we were privileged enough to own many expensive vases, made of glass. Glass breaking against marble floor surprisingly sounds very loud.

What caught my eyes when I opened the door was the plate filled with food on the ground, _Rangiku. _She even put a side of red bean paste in the mix… Biting my lip, the essence of guilt washed over me. Mentally taking note to apologize to her, I picked up the food and wrapped it up. May be I'll have a little later?

Wrapping my hair up in a ponytail, I grabbed one of Toshiro's baseball hats and placed it on my head.

_This will be a good enough cover. _

With my cell phone, keys, and atm card (placed in my phone case), I began my daily morning jog, music in my ears.

The cool morning wind whipping across my face and knotting my hair did wonders to my nerves, it was so relaxing. I felt _free. _

My nerves and anxiety quickly diminished, it was only me, my jog, and the music blasting in my ears. With the intoxicating scent of flowers wafting their way into my nose, I was reminded spring was around the corner.

Sprinting along the gravely sidewalk, I passed by objects from the large expensive and materialistic houses to our very one Karakura lake. The view was beautiful in the early morning as the sun began to rise. I couldn't phantom walking away; it was just so beautiful, perfect. Making my way closer to lake, I sat down on the slightly damp grass. _The sprinklers must have shut off recently. _While my legs felt like jello, they were relieved when I took a break. A few minutes won't kill me…

Lying down on the grass, I adjusted the hat on my head so it was covering my face. I still had my headphones on and wasn't planning on taking them out anytime soon. Thinking about my plans for the day, I was reminded that I didn't have any sleep the night before. As my eyelids began slowly drooping, feeling **heavy, **I gave in and shut them**. **With those thoughts, I fell into an unintentional deep slumber.

X

X

X

Feeling something or _someone, _shove me, I dismissed it quickly.

"5 more minutes Ran," I mumbled secretly enjoying the music in the background. As my headphone was plucked out of my ear, I was met with angry turquoise eyes and bright white hair, a glint of silver.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Toshiro said through gritted teeth, glaring at me and practically seething.

"Shiro, what are you doing in my room?" I questioned my little cousin, curiosity taking over my features.

"Idiot!" He smacked me upside my head, I pouted as my eyes watered.

"Shiro, you're so mean to me so early in the morning," looking past him I saw a tree. _Oh, right. I went for a jog…_

"Oops, hehe, umm… I fell asleep after my jog." I admitted with a smile gazing at the icy blue waters, _it looks like Shiro's eyes_. I was brought back from my reverie through Toshiro's lecture.

"Sorry, yes, I mean no- I won't do it again," I nodded my head in response to his scolding.

"Good," he looked me up and down, "Did you have breakfast?" He frowned.

"No."

"There's a café down the street, go eat something. You've lost a lot of weight. I don't think I've seen you have a decent meal all month…"

"I'm not very hungry."

"Orihime, you love to eat. And you're only a size four probably a three now," he scowled, "Why are you starving yourself?"

I frowned, ignoring his question I continued.

"Fine, fine. I'll buy a small snack," my stomach growled in response as I flushed.

"Alright, I have to go to soccer practice. I'll see you at home," and with that he made his way.

"Bye Shirooo!" I waved at my younger cousin's retreating form.

X

X

X

I don't think a donut would kill me..? Carbs…

Maybe water and a banana! Or a banana smoothie… with red bean paste… yes, red bean paste is very good.

Adjusting my hat, I jogged to the nearby café and ordered my banana smoothie. Sadly, they did not have red bean paste. Happily making my way outside, I sat in one of the empty chairs and enjoyed my drink.

Enjoying my day, the minute I heard someone begin to whisper in my ear, I jumped.

"Pssssst, Hime, is that you?" I knew that voice immediately. _Oh, Nel. _

"Yes Nel, it's me," I turned to my bubbly friend and smiled at her.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked with motherly concern, yesterday was once again brought to the front of my mind but I shrugged it off.

It's a new day!

"Good, just went on a jog and having a banana smoothie! What about you?" I changed the topic.

"I'm having breakfast with-," she paused and smirked. The blush did not go unnoticed. "Grimmjow."

"Aww, that's adorable! How long has it been?"

"Four years, five in a month," she happily replied with pride.

"Nel," Grimmjow walked up from behind her, donuts and coffee in hand.

"Hi Grimmjow!" I waved at the taller blue haired man.

"Mornin' Orihime, what's up?" He asked with concern, eyebrows furrowed. _Not you too… _

"Not much, you?" I held back a frown.

"Eh, were working on this new action movie. I have modeling on the side which is going well. I have-" He said before Nel elbowed him, flinching he finished quickly,"a shirtless shoot next week," he playfully winked at me followed by a grimace.

"That's so cool!" As my phone began to ring, I was reminded I had another appointment today. "Uh oh, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later on today!" Saying our goodbyes, I sipped the rest of my smoothie. Jogging home, I answered my phone while I waited at the stop light.

"Hello?"

"_Hime, where are you?"_

"On my way, Aunt Rangiku! See you soon."

"_Okay,"_ I hung up after her response and continued my jog.

Making my way across the grey rocky ground, there were no cars in my peripheral vision. But not even halfway down the cross walk, a car sped past me. A Koenigsegg Agera R to be exact, also known as a very fast sports car. Stopping in place, if I had taken another step… Let's just say tomorrows headlines would go like this: _Orihime Inoue, RIP. _I didn't get a very good look at the driver or the license plate.

How rude.

But nobody got hurt.

Sighing, I continued my jog home.

X

X

X

"Sorry I'm late Rangiku!"

"Its fine, just go take a quick shower we have to be out in a few minutes!" She shook her head and raised a perfectly plucked strawberry-blonde eyebrow.

"Right!"

After my very fast shower, I threw on a white blouse and a pair of flared jeans. Dropping by the spa a few minutes away from our house, Rangiku and I had a very, very nice massage and got our nails done. She told me all about Toshiro's soccer game yesterday and that they moved to finals. After squealing, we moved out topic of conversation to the party later on today. I was grateful she didn't bring up my lovely missed opportunity yesterday, but she knew I would talk to her later about it.

The party was for Gin's new upcoming movie, featuring many well known actors. The destination at one of Japan's well known hotels. Meaning there were many important cocky people coming. I just wanted to sigh.

"It'll be fun, I promise!" Rangiku swore to me.

"We'll see," I responded looking at the clock. _Only a few more hours. _

X

X

X

Not far from the spa stood a man looking out his balcony, a glass of champagne in hand. With his signature scowl adorning his manly features, he sighed into his cup.

"Welcome back," a sardonic voice was heard behind him.

As footsteps neared him, all he wanted to do was walk the other way.

"What do you two want," he said without looking back at the pair.

"It's good to see you too friend," a tall male snickered patting the other on his back.

"Shouldn't you two have left already?" The man with the champagne glass turned around finally acknowledging his friends.

"Ichigo, you're in a good mood," the raven haired female stuck her tongue out taking the champagne out of Ichigo's hand and sipping it. "Not bad," she mumbled, passing it to the man next to her.

"No thanks." He shook his head. "Suit your-self," she took another sip.

Ichigo sighed at the two.

"Where'd you go?" The female questioned putting the glass on a nearby glass table.

"On a drive."

"You went on a drive when you could be in Paris right now alongside your family?"

"Already been there, it's not that great Rukia, Right Renji? And I have a shoot tomorrow, so I'm busy." Ichigo shrugged taking back his champagne.

"Paris, it's alright I guess?" Renji replied.

"Of course you would say that," she frowned at the two men. "Seriously Ichigo, was it another fight with Senna?" She had her answer when Ichigo visibly tensed.

"What happened?" Rukia moved closer to her childhood friend, worry taking up her features.

"She broke up with me. She said her career was more important, even after I offered to help her." He admitted.

"I'm sorry man," Renji added, after all he knew how much Ichigo cared about Senna.

"Makes sense," Rukia said to herself observing the situation.

"What'd you say midget?" Ichigo growled offended.

"You're both still young, what if it didn't work in the future? Senna's not like us-"

"I knew you never like her Rukia but that doesn't give you a right to bad mouth her in front of me," Ichigo interrupted Rukia.

"Ichigo, I'm not badmouthing her. It's just the truth; she wasn't born into money, shes trying to make her way. She wants to be independent. I know you cared about her but you two are too different." Rukia carefully chose her words. "And I highly doubt she would've gotten enough out of you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The orange haired man tightened his fists.

"Calm down, you don't have to hate on her Ichigo. Rukia just cares about you," Renji interrupted the two. It was too early to have a headache. Rukia ignored him, moving past the taller man.

"Senna wants the limelight, she wants to be famous," Rukia paused, "Ichigo, I highly doubt you could 'make' someone." The smaller female smirked. _  
_

"Oh really?"

"Yup.''

"You want a bet?" Ichigo moved closer to the violet eyed female.

"Alright, since you want to lose so badly," Rukia brought her finger up to her chin in thought, "I like your new car-"

"Hell no."

"Oh, you don't think your going to win?" Rukia teased. Ichigo glared.

"Fine, continue."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted so rudely, I like your new car… I want you to take me shopping," She paused when she saw his face pale, with a triumphant smile, she continued, "And you have to show up to a blind date, I will personally set for you of course!"

"Hm, sounds pretty bad. But who says I'm going to lose? Alright, when I win, I want your brother's car and for you to bow down to me, on tape, admitting to losing." Rukia's jaw dropped.

"It's a deal." She composed herself.

"I bet you I can make anyone a famous-," Ichigo frowned, "runway model," he imitated in Senna's 'dreamy' voice. "-in two months."

"Sounds good enough for me," she smirked.

"This again," Renji put his hands up in defeat.

"Are you coming to the party Gin's hosting? I will be a part in his new movie of course, I would like my friends there to support me so even if you're not going…" Rukia scowled, "Show up."

"I think my dad had brought something about that up over the phone…" Ichigo said his thoughts out loud.

"Good! I guess I'll see you two there," looking at her phone she smiled, "I am going to go get ready now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? I would love to know! **

**Any advice or constructive criticism? **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
